Certain phenyl pyrimidine amine derivatives are known as effective compounds for treatment of tumors. See, for example, patent documents such as WO 9509851, WO 9509853, EP0588762, WO 9509847, WO 9903854, U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,775, WO 0222597, and EP-B-0-564 409. They are useful for the treatment of Bcr-abl positive cancer and tumor diseases, such as leukemias [e.g., Chronic Myeloid Leukemia (CML) and Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, where apoptotic mechanisms of action are found].
There remains a need for additional phenyl pyrimidine amines for treating proliferative disorders.